


Down Beside That Red Firelight

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Freddie Mercury, Dom Brian May, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Sub Freddie Mercury, Top Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Freddie has a naughty present for Brian's birthday.





	Down Beside That Red Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> I know that's kinda late but I posted it on my tumblr (@deaky-disco-queen) a couple of days ago and decided to post it here too.

Freddie checked out his outfit in the mirror, turning and posing to make sure he looked great from every angle. The black leather shorts were incredible short and tight, making his butt look amazing. He pulled one suspender from his shoulder, pushed it up again and frowned when he couldn’t decide what looked better. He considered not wearing them at all, removing them but the outfit looked incomplete so he put them on again. 

Grabbing a brush, he combed through his hair, carefully arranging it to frame his face just right before applying eyeliner. It took him a couple of tries to get it exactly the way he wanted it but when he finally got it, he clapped excitedly and cleaned up his work table. 

He had bought a couple of candles he put up now, placing them on the night stands, on free spots on the shelves and around the bed and lightened them up. Then, Freddie climbed onto the bed that was decorated with rose petals, carefully placing himself in the middle of it and striking a seductive pose. 

It didn’t take long until he could hear the flat door opening and Brian announced he was back. 

“Bedroom, darling!” Freddie called out, not being able to hold back a smile when he heard footsteps coming towards him. 

Brian gasped loudly when he spotted him and Freddie couldn’t help but giggle at the slaw-jacked, awed look at his face. 

“Happy birthday, darling.” He purred, holding out his hand and beckoning his boyfriend over. 

Brian followed without hesitating, grabbed Freddie’s hand and crawled on top of him, settling in between his spread legs. Freddie let himself fall onto his back, reveling in the way Brian was eying him up and down, squirming impatiently. 

“You didn’t have to.” Brian whispered, pressing a soft kiss onto his wrist. 

Freddie’s breath hitched and he grabbed his shirt, trying to pull him down into a kiss but Brian wouldn’t let him, too busy taking him in. He whined but quietened when Brian put his hands on his thighs, gently rubbing circles into the skin right below the short hem.

“I wanted to. It’s your birthday after all and I wanted to give you something fun to unwrap.” 

Brian chuckled and finally bent down to kiss him softly. Freddie tried to coax him into a deeper kiss but he wasn’t swayed, instead slapping his ass playfully, making Freddie gasp and moan, rutting up against his leg. 

He kissed his was down his jaw to his chest, pushing a suspender to the side to playfully nibble at his nipple. Freddie squirmed and wrapped his legs around his waist to bring him in closer. Brian let go after a few second before paying the same attention to his other nipple while unclasping the suspenders and brushing them to the side. 

His fingers tugged teasingly at his pants but no matter how much Freddie whined, he didn’t pull them off, running his hands up and down his sides to his thighs, squeezing his ass occasionally, and grinned when Freddie’s hips buck up, looking for friction. 

Brian unwrapped Freddie’s legs from his waist, pressing kisses against the side of his knees before kissing his way up, sucking marks onto the inside of his thigh. With one hand, Freddie grabbed Brian’s hair and clawed at the sheets with the other. 

“Darling! Darling, please! C’mon!” 

“Sh, sweetheart, I’ve got you. I just want to enjoy my present on my own pace. You can be patient, right? For me?” 

Freddie threw his head back, staring at the ceiling unseeingly and just panted out loud for a moment until he managed to nod. A sharp tap on his ass made him look down, meeting Brian dark eyes. He was looking at him expectantly, raising his eyebrows. Freddie had to swallow hard at the image of him sitting between his lap, face incredible close to his crotch but not touching. He whined quietly. 

“Freddie.” 

“Yes! Yes, I can be patient!” 

“Good.” Brian pressed another kiss to his thigh and then slipped his fingers under his shorts, cupping his ass with his hands. It caused the leather to stretch, pressing almost painfully hard against his erection and Freddie’s hips stuttered forward before pushing backwards when Brian squeezed, hard. “No underwear, hm? Naughty.” 

“Oh, Brian, Bri, darling, please just touch me!” 

“What did we say about patience just now?” 

Freddie whined desperately, panting out an apology and Brian sighed, pulling his hands out of his shorts and crawled back up to silence him with a deep kiss. Immediately, Freddie wrapped his arms around his shoulders and opened his mouth willingly. He groaned into Brian’s mouth when his hand pressed against his hard dick, finally getting some friction. 

Somehow, Brian managed to get Freddie out of his pants without breaking the kiss for long, only struggling a bit to get the tight shorts down his legs and pausing for a moment to get it fully off before diving right back in and wrapping a hand around his dick, pumping slowly. 

It was rough and Freddie had to stop kissing Brian, burying his face in his shoulder instead, biting down into the soft skin to muffle his moans. There was another short pause when Brian grabbed the lube from the nightstand, applied some to his fingers and went to prepare Freddie. 

“You don’t have to.” He panted against his neck. “I’m already stretched, I prepared myself before you came home.” 

Brian groaned loudly and pressed a kiss to Freddie’s temple.

“You’re going to be the death of me, sweetheart.” 

Freddie helped unbuckling his belt and pulled his pants and underwear down just enough to get easy access and took the lube bottle to lube up Brian’s dick. He sunk into Freddie with one hard thrust, causing both to groan loudly. 

After a minute, Freddie got used to the stretch and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend, gently tapping his shoulder to let him now he was ready. Brian smiled at him and kissed him chastely before he set a fast, almost punishing pace that left Freddie speechless. He clawed at his back, probably leaving deep red scratches, groaning and moaning loudly, unashamed, knowing Brian loved it when he did that. 

He knew he wouldn’t last long when Brian started jerking him off again, letting out high-pitched whines and pulling him closer with his legs. 

“That’s it, sweetheart, come on. You look so pretty like this. You can come for me, can’t you? I know you can. C’mon, Freddie.” 

Freddie let out a long wail when he came, spilling over Brian’s hand. Brian groaned, speeding up some more and kept his hand around his dick until he whined from the overstimulation, grabbing his waist instead to thrust into him a couple of more times before coming himself. 

Panting harshly, he pulled out, grinning as he kissed Freddie soft and gentle and brushed a sweaty strand of hair out of his face. 

“Did you like my present?” 

“Best present ever, sweetheart.”


End file.
